When worlds collide
by Linkin-parka123
Summary: This was originally Halo and Zelda meet, but it got all messed up so i re did it
1. The meeting

This is a story of a boy who was not like everyone else. He had to eyes, glasses, braces and two arms and legs. But there was something very unusual about him. Since the age of 10 he had not only 1 mind in his body, but also another inside him. His other half was named Link, the guardian of all that are innocent. This is were I come in. I am Kenton. I came from a different dimension running from a vast army of creatures who call them selves the Clarze in English it means the destroyers of worlds. I am the last human free from my dimension. The others were all captured. I formed a resistance armed with what little weapons we had left. The war ship that we managed to hijack was attacked in deep space and I was launched into a wormhole and ended up in this dimension. I leave you to hear the story of a boy whose life will soon be changed once again. It was a cool summer night and I was walking home from my school dance when I saw something in the sky. All of the sudden I heard Link's voice in my head. Alex that is no shooting star! It's a pod! Quick let me take over. Then I felt that tingling, warm feeling come over my body and then I felt all of my muscles bulge. Link has been inside of me for about 4 years. It is a mutual bond. I give him a place to live and he gives me strength and speed not to mention power. There is one downside. I have to travel to distant galaxies and fight numerous foes. "Rusty!" cried Link mentally, were near! We were some were in the countryside and then we saw it. A pod the size of a room, a crater the size of an Olympic pool. Then there it was. a body. The size of a human, in some kind of armor, pistol and machine beside. Link whispered, " Rusty, he looks unconscious"  
  
"still be careful, there is two of us you know!" I said. All of the sudden he grabbed his gun and pointed it at us!  
  
This is my first fan fic ever so R &R  
  
P.s ill make the next chapter 


	2. The message

sorry about the first second chapter. my cousin made it. i did not. do not blame me. i know that the master cheif is a spartan but in here he is human i do not own halo or zelda  
  
"Just put the gun down!" exclaimed Link. Suddenly the stranger passed out. (later). "I wonder where he's from?" asked Link. "nadda clue" I replied. "Wait I think he's waking up!"I told link. I looked over to the hospital bed which the stranger was on, and saw that Link was right. The stranger was waking up. He got out of the bed and took a quick look around, then I think he realised that his armor was gone along with his weapons. he had this weird looking uniform on that had the letters UNSC printed on it. "welcome to earth!" I yelled over to the stranger. "Earth?!?" exclaimed the stranger. "How can this be Earth?" asked the stranger. "First things first who are you and where are you from?" I asked. "My name is Kenton, I come from Earth" Kenton said. "How can you be from earth?" I asked. "My only guess is that i went through a worm hole when i made that blind jump into hyperspace, and that sent me into some paralelle dimension or something of the sort" explained Kenton. "Interesting... well by the condition youre ship was in, anything could have happend" i joked. "where on earth am i?" kenton asked me. "you are on my lookout 50,000ft above ground" i explained. suddenly the alarm went off and a voice came on the loud speaker. "sir's there be an alien war ship approching the moon!" "ill be up a.s.a.p., send out messages to try and communicateto it!"i orderd "Aye sir!". "you, who are you?" interogated Kenton. "my name is Alex and i am the commander", link then took over, " and i am link, also the commander". Kenton looked a bit puzeld but did not ask questions. "quickly we must get to the communications room!". link then led kenton to the com room. "sir's they be only sending one message" the communications oficer said. "on screen" i orderd. the message was only a text message which read "give up the stranger or face the consiquences!" 


	3. Preperation

"What consequences?". I wondered but I soon found the answer. "Sir they be firing on the earth!!! It be large enough to make a dent the size of Alaska!!!" colonel samsonite cried. "No, there only warning shot's" Kenton replied. "after the first warning the will send in scout's, then a few heavy artillery units then the real invasion will start. I've seen it. They can conquer a planet in a matter of day's" Kenton explained. "What do they want from you?" Link asked. "Maps, weapon research data and most importantly the codes for my planet's core. In the core of my home planet there is a type of matter that, every few years, it gives off a chemical that is an infinite power source. But if it is not collected within 24 hour's from the time it has been released then it will become useless. There is only one way to get through to the matter and it is guarded by a by a gate that has infinite thickness and can only be opened by a 900,000 digit code, which would take centuries to crack" Kenton explained. "Wow. That's a whole lotta information. Can you answer one question? How does coming here help keep those guy's from getting the codes?" Link asked. "I never meant to come here. I was heading for a black hole so they would not get the code's but the gravity of another planet swung me off course and I flew into a worm hole". "Sir there be ships entering earth's atmosphere!" "Shoot 'em down! All planetary gun's target enemy ships, fire on my mark! 3.2.1. FIRE!!!" Link and I commanded. A hail of energy blast's could be seen from space and the fleet of scout's were shot down. "how long until the next wave?" I asked. "About two to three hours". "Excellent, plenty of time to prepare, Colonel tell me if any thing happens". "Eye eye cap'n". "Private Nicholas take Kenton here to the armory, I got to run and errand, I'll meet you there in 10 minutes". "Gotcha sir!" and they took off down the hall. Later when we (Link and I) got back we saw Kenton in the firing range trying out a photon cannon half the size of myself. "Don't bother with that little bee bee gun, follow me to the real weapon's." "I lead Kenton into the restricted area of the base took a couple unnecessary left's, right's and angle's which took us to a room labeled "for emergency use only". When we walked in a look of astonishment washed over his face. Hundred's of Exo skeletons were lined up one after another. "Well take your pick, S2 gunner, S2 lightning fox, S2X or the S2 H2H combat?" Link asked. "What's the difference?" asked Kenton "Well the S2gunner is fitted with an array of weapons such has a energy gattling gun, Lightning rifle and has thick armor, the lightning fox has dual energy saber's, a shank, it's the fastest one of them all but has little armor, the S2X has a little from both worlds and the H2H has only close combat capabilities". "I'll take the gunner. Which one are you taking link?" "Oh we have a custom one." "Sir's they be invading" "Let's get to work!" 


End file.
